This application claims the benefit of the Korean Application No. P2002-9960 filed on Feb. 25, 2002, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for preparing liquid crystal to be dispensed onto a substrate, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for deaerating liquid crystal before dispensing the liquid crystal onto the substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With rapid development of an information-oriented society, a need for an information display device having high-performance characteristics such as good image quality, light weight, small thickness, and low power consumption has correspondingly been increased. To meet this need, there has been much research directed toward various flat panel display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices (LCD), plasma display panels (PDP), electro luminescent displays (ELD), vacuum fluorescent displays (VFD). Some of these technologies have already been applied in various applications as the information display device.
Of above various flat panel display devices, LCD is currently the most widely used due to its ability to meet the above needs. In fact, in portable devices such as notebook PC computers, LCD technology has replaced cathode ray tube (CRT) technology. Moreover, even in desktop type displays such as PC monitors and TV monitors, LCD technology has been developed and employed to be used in replacing CRT technology.
A liquid crystal cell includes two opposing substrates and a liquid crystal material filled between the substrates. Liquid crystal is a phase of material having intermediate properties between the liquid and the solid such as fluidity of liquids but long-range order of solids. The liquid crystal material, in an intermediate state between the liquid and the solid, has an optical anisotropy due to its long-range orientational order as well as mechanical fluidity. An LCD is manufactured through a number of processes such as an array process, a color filter process, a liquid crystal cell process, and a module process.
An array process is a process repeating a deposition, a photolithography, and an etching to form a thin film transistor (TFT) array on a first substrate (TFT substrate). A color filter process is a process for forming an ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) film for a common electrode, after red, green, and blue color filters (CF) of dyes or pigments are formed on a second substrate (CF substrate) having a black matrix formed thereon.
A liquid crystal cell process is a process of assembling the TFT substrate and the CF substrate prepared by the array process and the color filter process, respectively. Generally, an empty liquid crystal cell is formed with a fixed thin gap between the first substrate and the second substrate. Then, the liquid crystal is filled through an opening around the gap to form a liquid crystal panel. A module process is a process for assembling a driving circuit part for processing input and output signals, connecting the liquid crystal panel to a signal processor, and assembling some frames, thereby completing the liquid crystal module.
The step of filling liquid crystal into the liquid crystal cell in the liquid crystal cell process step can be explained as follows.
In the liquid crystal filling step, a liquid crystal material is contained in a container disposed in a chamber. The chamber is maintained in a vacuum state for removing moisture and air dissolved in the liquid crystal material or contained inside the container. While maintaining the vacuum state of the chamber, a liquid crystal filling hole in the empty liquid crystal cell is dipped in the container, and brought into contact with the liquid crystal material. Then, the chamber is vented from a higher vacuum state to a lower vacuum state, and eventually to the atmospheric pressure state. Accordingly, the liquid crystal material is filled into the empty liquid crystal cell through the liquid crystal filling hole by a pressure difference between a pressure in the liquid crystal cell and a pressure in the chamber.
However, the above described liquid crystal filling method has poor productivity because the method needs long time for the liquid crystal filling. That is, before the liquid crystal material is filled in the liquid crystal cell, the large assembled panel must be cut into unit panels, a part of the unit panel must be dipped into the container, and the liquid crystal filling hole must be brought into contact with the liquid crystal material while the chamber is kept at a vacuum state. Moreover, a large sized LCD is liable to have some defects coming from imperfect filling of the liquid crystal material into the cell.
With regard to this, a liquid crystal dropping method has been developed in which a fixed amount of the liquid crystal is dropped onto an inner surface of the TFT substrate in a corresponding area on the TFT substrate inside a main sealing area formed around the CF substrate. Then, the TFT substrate and the CF substrate are assembled into a large liquid crystal panel in a vacuum chamber. The liquid crystal cell process using the liquid crystal dropping method can be explained as follows.
Referring to FIG. 1, an orientation step (1S) in which an orientation material is coated on the TFT substrate and the CF substrate, and mechanical rubbing is carried out on the both substrates for having molecules of the liquid crystal material oriented, carried out. Then, the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate are cleaned (2S).
The TFT substrate has a plurality of gate lines running in one direction at fixed intervals, and a plurality of data lines running in a direction perpendicular to the gate lines at fixed intervals. A plurality of thin film transistors and pixel electrodes are in a matrix pixel region defined by the gate lines and the data lines. The CF substrate has a black matrix layer, a color filter, and a common electrode. Hence, the black matrix layer shields a light leakage of parts except the pixel region.
Then, the cleaned CF substrate is loaded on a stage of a seal dispenser, and a sealing material is coated on a periphery of unit panel areas on the CF substrate (3S). The sealing material may be a photo-sensitive resin, or thermo-curing resin. Meanwhile, no filling hole or sealing structure for filling the cell with liquid crystal is required.
At the same time, the cleaned TFT substrate is loaded on a stage of a silver (Ag) dispenser, and a silver paste material is dispensed into a common voltage supply line of the TFT substrate in the form of dots (5S). Then, the TFT substrate is transferred to an LC dispenser, and liquid crystal material is dropped (dispensed) onto an active array region of each unit panel area (6S). The liquid crystal dropping process is carried out as follows.
After a liquid crystal material is filled into an LC syringe before the LC syringe is assembled and set in the production line, moisture and air dissolved in the liquid crystal material is removed under a vacuum state (7S). Then, the liquid crystal syringe is assembled and set (8S), and mounted on the liquid crystal dispenser (9S). When the TFT substrate is loaded onto a stage of the liquid crystal dispenser, the liquid crystal material is dispensed therefrom using the liquid crystal syringe (6S) by dropping a fixed amount of the liquid crystal material onto the TFT substrate at a predetermined pitch inside a area on the TFT substrate corresponding to a coating area of the sealing material of the CF substrate (i.e., the pixel region).
After the TFT substrate and the CF substrate are loaded into a vacuum assembling chamber, the TFT substrate and the CF substrate are assembled such that the dropped liquid crystal is uniformly spread over unit panel areas (10S). Then, the sealing material is cured (10S). The assembled TFT substrate and color filter substrate, that is, a large panel, is cut into individual unit panels (11S). Each unit panel is ground and inspected (12S), thereby completing the LCD unit panel.
However, the above method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display device having the liquid crystal dropping method applied thereto has the following problems. Moisture and air dissolved in liquid crystal may cause imperfect filling of liquid crystal (i.e., generation of empty areas in liquid crystal panel after liquid crystal filling process step), reduction of resistivity of liquid crystal and voltage holding ratio of liquid crystal panel, and eventually reduction of image quality. Therefore, moisture and air dissolved in liquid crystal must be thoroughly removed before dropping (dispensing) the liquid crystal.
The deaeration process step described above is carried out under the vacuum state before the liquid crystal syringe containing liquid crystal is assembled and set. After the deaeration step, the liquid crystal syringe is assembled and set to be mounted on the liquid crystal dispenser. However, in the described deaeration process, there have been some problems in that the small contact area between the liquid crystal in the syringe and the exterior atmosphere requires a high vacuum state and a long process time. This difficulty in the deaeration process step causes inadequate deaeration, thereby resulting in defective LCD unit panels.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and a method for deaerating a liquid crystal that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantage of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and a method for efficiently deaerating a liquid crystal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and a method for manufacturing LCD unit panels with improved yields at low cost.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, an apparatus for deaerating liquid crystal contained in at least one liquid crystal container comprises a chamber having an opening to provide access to an interior of the chamber and a cover to seal the opening; a holder disposed in the chamber to hold the at least one liquid crystal container having the liquid crystal; a displacement mechanism to displace the at least one container; a vacuum system to create a vacuum state in the chamber; and a gas supply to restore the chamber to atmospheric pressure.
In another aspect, a method for deaerating liquid crystal comprises the steps of filling the liquid crystal into at least one liquid crystal container; positioning the at least one liquid crystal container having the liquid crystal filled therein in a chamber; sealing the chamber; evacuating the chamber to create a vacuum state in the chamber; causing a displacement of the container positioned in the chamber to disturb the liquid crystal; and restoring the chamber to atmospheric pressure.
In another aspect, an apparatus for deaerating liquid crystal contained in at least one liquid crystal container comprises means for filling the liquid crystal into at least one liquid crystal container; means for holding the at least one liquid crystal container having the liquid crystal filled therein in a chamber; means for sealing the chamber; means for evacuating the chamber to create a vacuum state in the chamber; means for displacing the container to disturb the liquid crystal; and means for restoring the chamber to atmospheric pressure.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.